


Friends With my Hell

by trash_roll



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Action/Adventure, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders - Freeform, Deceit | Janus Sanders - Freeform, Demiboy Sleep | Remy Sanders, Demiromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Demon/Monster Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Demons, Drugs, Emotional Abuse, Established Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Hallucinations, Horror, I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS LMFAO, I have some OC's in this too, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of drugs, Monsters, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Multi, Nightmares, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, OC | Brian White, OC | James Fernsby, OC | Ray Baker, OC | Weston Singleton, Pansexual Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Pansexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Sleep | Remy Sanders - Freeform, Suicide, Swearing, Torture, Verbal Abuse, i didnt plan this, i dont know what im doing, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_roll/pseuds/trash_roll
Summary: Patton struggles with hallucinations and night terrors and has his entire life. He's seen things that couldn't possibly be real. But, what if one day, he realizes that he accidentally brought someone back with him from one of his terrors?HEY!!!:this is something i came up w one night when i got inspiration from a photo online. i got in the mood to write, so, here's this. don't expect much honestly, it's nothing special, and i don't expect this to get big.HEY!!! 2.0:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEE BE CAREFUL READING THIS!!! this contains material that is not pog!!! i do not want anyone to get upset! also, fannon x cannon. don't scream at me please! also, some characters are not OC's, but are referenced from another game, but it's not important since the characters won't appear often, the main people here are Patton and Remus.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I DEAD ASS STRAIGHT UP ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THIS STORY IM SO SLOW  
> i am sorry for the few people that read this; but it is back!  
> i was just trying to delete a chapter and ao3 said "delete the whole book? i gotchu" and said adios 🧍♂️  
> I'm so lucky i saved it onto a doc omg  
> BUT ANYWAY! here's this!  
> please read this story w caution! it's p fucked!  
> also, something abt the characters:  
> Patton is genderfluid - has the female body, but goes by he/she/they, mostly he/they - pansexual - 5'4  
> Remus is nonbinary - pansexual 5'9  
> Logan is trans [FtM] - demisexual - 5'6  
> Roman is cis - gay ass - 5'9  
> Virgil is cis - gay ass - 5'5  
> Janus is deminonbinary - has the male body, but goes by he/they but mostly they/them - gay ass - 5'8  
> Remy is demi - he/they - gay asf - 5'6  
> Weston is trans [FtM] - bi - 5'11  
> Ray is cis - bi - 5'5  
> Brian is cis - pansexual - 5'6  
> James is trans [FtM] - gay ass -5'2

For as long as Patton could remember, he's never gotten a decent night of sleep. Sleep was one of the hardest things for Patton to accomplish, no matter what pill he took, what story or white noise he listened to. No matter how many changed mattresses, blankets, and endless glasses of warm milk and water. Never once a good night of sleep. It's made his normal tasks much more difficult, even after finding out how to push it to the side. He still sometimes gets those days where he struggles to stay awake, especially for his bubbly and warm persona, it's hard to keep up at times. 

But, there is one thing no one would expect from him; he hallucinates. It's from his lack of sleep, doctors say. His body refuses to sleep, and if it does, it isn't the right amount. His lack of sleep is due to his insomnia and paranoia. Patton has experienced endless night terrors when he sleeps, and some nights he is lucky without one, yet that isn't too often. He has to suffer when he sleeps. So instead, he chooses to stay up to pursue his hobbies, such as baking, kandi making, and collecting. Although it is fun, he does has his moments where he needs to sleep desperately.

* * *

Patton slid on his pronoun bracelet; he/him today. He smiled proudly as he slid on his shoes that had kandi laces, and ruffled his school uniform skirt. He pulled up his socks and set his hands on his hips. He didn't mind wearing a skirt, and he felt bad for his other friends who had to wear one due to the school not allowing them to change, but he supported them all the way. He grabbed his bag, slipping it on his shoulders, and hurrying out before his parents got up. It was a long walk anyway. 

The sun was barely rising, coloring the sky in oranges, pinks, and light blues. It was stunning. But also kind of cold. The cardigan he wore around his shoulders wouldn't be much help, but he managed to slide it on himself anyway, the hood showing off the cat ears.

He always loved walking to school or riding his halfbike down the sidewalk. It was pretty and always relaxing. He would walk a few blocks down, and pass a playground that always had kids on it, then would pass the elementary school. After the school, it's a wide-open field for a while, then the cemetery would show up, and Patton would greet the graves as he passed by, not wanting to leave the spirits alone. Then, the stores, food joints, and the main high school where he goes. The high school is one of his favorite places; he feels safer there, and he's surrounded by his favorite people. He walked through the gates to the front of the school, seeing others hanging out on the stairs or benches scattered across campus. 

Patton walked up the steps, holding the straps to his bag, and he walked down the hall to his locker. It was one of the luckier spots, not too far from the entrance, but not too close to get trampled when students enter or leave. He turned the lock to the combination, and soon it popped, and he pulled it open. He took a few things out of his bag, setting it on the floor, then took his cardigan and wrapped it back around his shoulders. He yawned as he set his bag in his locker, and picked his things back up, then shut the door. He turned around and let out a small yelp as someone was right in front of him.

"Good morning, Pat!" The energetic man proudly greeted. Patton adjusted his glasses to take in the facial expression of his friend and smiled back at him. 

"Hi, Roman!" Patton replied. Roman smiled wider, his hands on his hips.

"I was wondering... I have drama practice after this, would you care to join me, and watch my amazing presentation?" Patton's smile stuttered.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'd love to, but I have to make it home by normal times this evening. I'd love to hear about it, though!" 

Roman sighed defeatedly, "Very well, but you are missing out on the greatest performance you'd ever lay your eyes on!"

"More like dodging a bullet." A voice called out from the back. Roman groaned in annoyance.

"Hi, Virge. How are you, kiddo?" 

Virgil showed a calm smile to his friend, "I'm fine. Just trying to figure out ways to make myself have a panic attack so I don't have to deal with him all day." 

Roman gasped, "How dare you! And I thought you were my brother," Roman set a hand on his chest dramatically. Roman and Virgil are brothers, and they are polar opposites. Virgil was adopted into the family at a young age, but old enough for him to remember. 

"Not really," Virgil muttered. 

Patton laughed, "Oh, you two are so fun. Look, I brought cookies!" He says, showing his pastel blue container, and opening the lid, showing off the chocolate chip cookies in shapes of various animals [mostly consisting of cats and dogs]. 

"Ooh, sweets!" Roman cheered and took a cookie. 

Virgil glanced around inside of the box, "Why no spiders?" Roman rolled his eyes. 

"I don't like spiders." Patton blinked. Virgil shrugged and took a cat. 

Patton smiled and shut the container, listening to Roman let out "mmm's" as he ate his cookie. "Have you guys seen Remy?" 

Roman and Virgil both visibly cringe at the mention of the name, "Saw him last with his boyfriend in the janitor's closet..." Virgil said between bites.

"Oh, sure, you'd know why..." Roman mumbled, and a blush splattered across Virgil's pale face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Virgil squeaked.

"You and Ray are  _ always _ in there. It gets so annoying to drag you out to come home." Virgil stuttered.

Patton laughed awkwardly, and nodded, turning around and walking away. 

Patton strolled down the hall, clicking his pen and looking around the halls. The quiet always made him uncomfortable for multiple reasons. He clicked his pen harder to hopefully distract himself from the silence until he saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned about a second later, stopping in his tracks. Who would be here? He's not even by club rooms yet. He looked around, before seeing it again, and turning in the opposite direction. His anxiety decided to get to him, and his breathing picked up, and he noticed something crawling out of one of the classroom doors. It was just fingers, but they were long, black, and sharp. Patton gulped, taking a step backward, hearing his heartbeat in his head, along with whispers. They spoke in his ears, and the more he listened, the eerier they'd get. 

Patton gasped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around. 

"Hey, babes, you ok?" They asked. Patton was stiff, but sighed and showed a tired smile.

"Hi, Remy. I'm ok." 

Remy huffed, "Hallucinations?"

"Yeah." Patton cringed.

Remy nodded, pulling out a notepad from his pocket, flipping a few pages, then sticking to one. He looked at Patton, "So, Patty-Cake. Did you try the pills I requested last week?" 

"Yes, I did. They didn't really work."

"Anything significant with them, babe?"

Patton shrugged, "Not that I could tell... I think I'm gonna get some type of disease if I keep taking all these pills."

"Eh, it was worth a shot," Remy said and crossed something off. He sighed. "I don't have anything else left for you to try."

"It's ok, kiddo. I've had to put up with it for about eighteen years now, I think I'll be ok." 

Remy frowned, "You're going mad, babe. I see it every day... you not only bump into objects, but also talk to them. You doze in class and seem paranoid."

"I know... I tried to get help, but... my parents think I'm fine. They just did what the doctors said because they kinda forced them to." Patton looks down for a second. "I appreciate the help, though. It means a lot more than you'd think." Remy smiled at him, his glasses falling to the bridge of his nose, showing off his heterochromia, and he winked at him. Patton smiled. "Want a cookie?"

"Sure, babes. Can I take one for James?" Remy asked, pushing his glasses back up, and putting the notepad away.

Patton opened the lid, "Of course."

Remy smiled, "Thanks, babes." He took two cookies and waved to Patton, walking away from him. 

Patton kept his smile, but it slowly faded as Remy walked off. He turned around to see if anything was there, and he saw a faceless person with black short hair and bangs, peering out the door. He's seen that one in his dreams. She's scary. He shut the container and walked off. He should go see the others.

* * *

Patton blinked slowly as he sat at the cafeteria tables. The afternoon was the time he was the most tired, and he had no clue why. It was the time where he ate, and got to socialize with his friends! His friend Weston said it was because it was emotionally draining to be around so many people at once where they're all active. Patton could understand it. 

"Patton, I haven't asked yet; what are those bandages?" Roman asked, sitting across from Patton. He pointed to the bandages that went from his wrists to his forearm. 

Patton blinked, then looked down at his arms. He looked back up, "It's just some bandages-"

"For aesthetic? It almost seems too aggressive to suit you, but at the same time, it isn't! I dig it!" Roman announced. Patton sighed and nodded, yawning and pulling his container out and taking a cookie.

"Hey, gurl," Remy said as he slid next to Patton. Patton looked over with a smile as he saw Remy, and his boyfriend, James, sit down by him. 

"Hi, Rem." Patton relaxed his head on his hand to hold himself up. 

"You look exhausted," James commented.

"I feel like it too." Patton sighed.

"Maybe relax a bit when you get home?" Remy asked.

"Can't. I have a few chores to do here and there, and I think one of my mom's friends is coming over? I don't know." Patton said. Remy nodded.

"Oh, hey, thanks for the cookie, Patton. It was good." James said, pulling on his skirt, even if he was sitting. He didn't really like wearing skirts all that much, and Patton felt bad about it since he didn't have a choice.

"Of course, kiddo. I'm glad you liked it." They smile at each other, and Patton laid his head down on the table. He was so tired. He really didn't like lunchtime. Only because he was tired the entire time. But, he'd push through, just like he always did. 

Patton looked up as he saw his friend Weston walk over and sit between James and Remy.

"Oh, Weston, our son!" Remy announced, and Weston laughed gently.

"Hey, guys." Weston looked at Patton and smiled, "Pat."

"Hi, Westy," Patton said, and sat himself up, then made grabby hands to Weston. Weston perked up. He knew what this meant. He got up from his seat, and walked to Patton, and gave him a Weston Hug. A Weston Hug is self-explanatory - but people request for one since it's incredibly comfortable. Weston is anorexic, which makes his arms very skinny, but his hugs feel like being wrapped in a blanket. Patton melted into the hug, and held him back, smiling. He could fall asleep like this. After a few minutes, Patton pulled off.

"Hey, um, Peanut and I got you a gift," Weston said. Peanut is Weston's boyfriend. They met during freshmen and got together in sophomore. 

"Aw, kiddo. You didn't have to." Patton smiled.

"I know, but we thought you'd like it. Do you mind coming with me to my locker? It's kind of heavy." 

"No, not at all." Patton stood up with the help of his tall friend. 

They walked down the hallway together, Weston humming softly as he knows Patton is uncomfortable with silence. Patton is smiling with a tired expression. The halls are empty, almost eerie if alone. Without Weston humming, it would be dead silent. Patton was drifting a little, leaning against Weston as he walked. Weston shrugged his shoulder, and Patton sat up. 

"S-Sorry." 

"Don't worry about it. You're tired. I just didn't want you falling over." Weston smiled, and so did Patton. "We made it to my locker, anyway."

Weston turned his lock, and soon it popped open, and inside was his bag, a trans flag, a few small posters, and another bag. It looked like a gift bag. Weston grabbed the handles of the bag and lifted it with a grunt. It looked heavy. Weston set it down in the middle of them and smiled at Patton.

"I thought you might like it. Inside is a blanket, but it's weighted. I call it an anxiety blanket. I wasn't sure how heavy you wanted it, so I got one that's fifteen pounds, I hope that's ok." Weston said.

Patton bent down and took out the blanket with a little bit of trouble, but eventually wrapped it around himself, and he relaxed. "I like it," he spoke in a dreamy tone. 

Weston chuckled. "Good. I'll make sure to tell Peanut." Weston said, sliding the bag to him. 

Patton took the blanket off and put it back in the bag. "Thanks, Weston. Is it ok if I come get it after school?"

"Of course. I don't know if I'll be there when you get it, but you know my code." 

Patton nodded, "Thanks, kiddo."

* * *

"You know, I kind of miss the old Patton," Roman said, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Virgil questioned, a small hint of anxiety in his voice. He didn't like talking about people behind their backs.

Roman shrugged, "Y'know. Outgoing, punny... he just seems to be... off now. Like, different."

"Well, yeah, he's been getting worse sleep lately. Like, really bad. He's talked about it with me, and he says he's only gotten a few hours of sleep this entire week." Roman cringed.

"Poor kid. Honestly, he needs to get help. I kinda miss the old him. He's just not as fun to be around anymore... Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy his company! I just... miss the fun stuff."

"Oh." Virgil and Roman jolt, turning to the side to see a sleepy Patton standing there. "I-I didn't know it was that bad. I'm sorry."

"No, no, Pat, it's not like that," Roman stammered.

Patton shook his head, "No, it's ok. I get it, I miss the old me, too." He yawned and waved. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He showed a forced smile and walked off. 

Virgil and Roman stand there frozen for a moment before Virgil broke the silence, "You just fucked up."

"I'm well aware of what I did, thank you." Roman pushed Virgil's shoulder. 

Patton walked down the steps, holding the gift bag in his arms, and his book bag on his shoulders. He felt tired, like his body was going to collapse. Maybe this was a sign that he really needed to lay down. His parents stay at work for a little while longer today, maybe he could take a quick nap before doing his chores.

Patton got home, and kicked off his shoes by the front door, the trudged his way to his bedroom, setting the gift on his bed, and taking his bag off. He took the blanket out, and got under his original blanket, and placed the weighted one on top. He would try to sleep. He shut his eyes. Just go to sleep... sleep.

Patton opened his eyes, frustrated he didn't fall asleep, but he paused as he noticed something was different. Oh, he did fall asleep. And he's having a nightmare. He sat up from the ground he was on, going to move his blanket off, but it wasn't a blanket, it was a body. He gasped and shoved it off, scooting back in fear. The body jolted, its spine growing visible as it did, and it twitched a few times. Its head snapped back, and the arms and legs extended themselves to grow long and sharp. The eyes were wide and dilated, the mouth was open, and it didn't have any teeth, but eating Patton was not what it wanted. Patton quickly got up, and ran in a random direction, panting heavily as he ran. He didn't know what the hell was going on. The floor was black and white, bumpy and the textures were weird. Slimy, and had indents. 

Patton tripped over something and stumbled into a ditch, landing on his bottom. He looked around as it was black, and he flinched as a stage light landed on him, lighting up his area, but nowhere else. He slowly stood up, looking around to see anything, but found nothing. He gasped as he heard a giggle behind him, and he turned around. Nothing. He heard another and turned... nothing. He slowly back up, feeling his chest grow tight with anxiety, and he yelped as something grabbed his torso, wrapping all around, and forcing him onto his knees. He looked up, seeing a person walk in front of him. It was his dad. "Do you know how much this hurts me? But you don't care, do you? Don't even answer, I know you don't." He said, his voice warped. Patton flinched, feeling the tightness around his body grow. His father bent down, but he wasn't made of flesh, he was made of bugs. Patton groaned, and his dad grabbed him by the throat. "How dare you disrespect me like this! Do you know who I am? You're such a fucking piece of waste, you hurt everybody around you. I wish you followed through with your attempts. No one would miss you, and you know it." His hand squeezed around Patton's throat harder, and Patton struggled to breathe out for air. His father let go, and Patton gasped and hacked, his head hung low, and he took deep breaths, trying to breathe from the tightness around him. He looked back up at his father, seeing his upper body slide, and eventually fall off with a splat, crimson liquids pouring out, and bugs following. Guts were replaced with worms that crawled out. Patton gagged and was let go from his chains, and he gagged a few more times, soon vomiting up maggots. He panicked, and spit the bugs out of his mouth, feeling them crawl in his throat, and under his skin. He yelled as he suddenly fell through the floor.

Patton looked around, seeing eyes suddenly grow on the walls, bright lime with big pupils, staring at him as he fell. He cried out, curling into a ball as he neared the floor, and he soon collided with it but didn't take any damage. It hurt a lot, though. He groaned and stayed laying down for a second, then slowly sat up, shaking his head and looking forward. He saw a figure standing a few yards from him, their hands behind their back, and something moving behind them. It looked like it was struggling to take the shape of wings. Patton stood up, brushing himself off, and he limped over to it, seeing their appearance more. Their face was blurred, but the blurred part looked like a wound. Patton swallowed the lump in his throat, seeing their black attire with their green sash. Their form seemed to shift and wobble every now and then. It was disturbing. Patton looked at them for a second longer before a knife appeared in front of him. He stared at it, then hesitantly took it, looking back at the person in front of him. He gasped as they suddenly moved in front of him, " **DO IT.** " They screeched, and Patton yelled, his body moving before he could think, and he slammed the knife right in the middle of their face. They let out a high pitched squeal, and Patton took a few steps back, his dream growing blurry and bright. Patton covered his eyes, letting out a scream.

Patton shot up from his bed with a gasp for air, clutching his chest. He continued to gasp for air for another minute, then took deep breaths, controlling his breathing. He shut his eyes as he did, breathing steadily after a few minutes. He opened his eyes back up, looking at his hands as they were vibrating. His whole body was shaking. He took a few more deep breaths, wiping his forehead as it was covered in sweat. He sighed and looked over to grab his phone, but he froze as he saw a certain someone sitting in his chair across the side of the bed. The person from his dream. Their face was still blurred and red, but that was the only thing he couldn't make out. He blinked a few times before letting out a scream. 


	2. Enemies to Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has to come to terms with his new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 sucks so much or im just stupid lmfaooo  
> OK SO I AM OK NOW????/?/ i was just trynna save chapter 2 but ao3 was acting so funky!!! i have it figured out now tho omg  
> character stuff:  
> Patton is genderfluid - has the female body, but goes by he/she/they, mostly he/they - pansexual - 5'4  
> Remus is nonbinary - pansexual 5'9  
> Logan is trans [FtM] - demisexual - 5'6  
> Roman is cis - gay ass - 5'9  
> Virgil is cis - gay ass - 5'5  
> Janus is deminonbinary - has the male body, but goes by he/they but mostly they/them - gay ass - 5'8  
> Remy is demi - he/they - gay asf - 5'6  
> Weston is trans [FtM] - bi - 5'11  
> Ray is cis - bi - 5'5  
> Brian is cis - pansexual - 5'6  
> James is trans [FtM] - gay ass -5'2

Patton fell out of his bed, his weighted blanket falling on top of him. He kicked his legs and flailed his arms around to get it off of him, and he got up, backing away as the person still sat in his chair. Patton was breathing heavily. Why was this, thing, in his room? What did it want? He paused. "W-Wait, this is just one of my hallucinations! That's right! If I just, close my eyes, it'll go away." Patton said to himself, and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath, counting to five in his head. He took another deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Nice breathing method." They said, their voice glitchy and loud, but it was muffled as well. Patton yelped as they were right in front of his face, and he threw his head back. He hunched over, holding the back of his head as he hit it against the wall. 

"O-Ow..." Patton whined, and he heard laughter from the person. Patton looked up, a tear in his left eye. He rubbed his head and slowly stood up. "You're not real, go away!" Patton exclaimed, swinging his hand out, to brush the person in front of him away, and his hand went through them. He went to push them back, but the person's chest opened to reveal a mouth with razor-sharp teeth. Patton screeched and pulled his hand away, holding them both to his chest. The demon laughed. "Who are you?" Patton whined.

"I'm Remus, but you can call me the Duke: your worst nightmare for the rest of your useless life!" Remus exclaimed, and laughed. 

Patton pressed himself against the wall, "Y-you're not real, you can't do anything to me, it's just in my head," Patton muttered. He gasped as Remus grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall. 

"Oh my, I could consensually fuck you against this wall right now." They said, and laughed, letting go of him. Patton felt a shudder go throughout his body at the touches, and he looked terrified. Remus backed up, looking at Patton up and down.

"Y-You can't be real. You were in my dream!" Patton's voice shook. 

"Oh, yeah, I know. But after you stabbed me, it unlocked something and let me in this world! So thanks for that." Remus lifted their hip up, "And with that, I can make this world into something I enjoy! It seems kind of bland." They laughed and snapped their fingers, and Patton flinched, covering his eyes. It was quiet. Patton uncovered his eyes and looked at Remus, and they looked at their hand, then snapped their fingers again. And again. "What's happening? Why won't my ability work?!" They growled and looked at Patton. Patton's heart dropped, and he yelped at Remus lifted their leg, and slammed it on the wall next to Patton, their heel to their shoe digging into the wall as it was rather sharp. “What’s going on? Why won’t it work?” They asked. 

Patton swallowed, "I-I," he stammered.

"I, I, I," Remus mocked, moving close to his face, and Patton turned away, shutting his eyes. Even if the red spot on his face was censored, it was still disturbing to look at. "Spit it out, you disposable meat bag!" Remus snapped.

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" Patton sobbed, a few tears leaking out, and rolling down his cheeks. 

Remus scoffed, "Useless," they spat, taking their leg off of the wall, and backing up, putting their hands on their hips. Patton opened his eyes to look at them. He knew he was useless... and if some sort of dream demon told him so, then it must be true. Remus sighed, snapping their fingers together again, and nothing happened except a small spark of a green light. They groaned and turned to Patton. "I guess I'm stuck with you until I figure out how to get my abilities back." They complained, then backed up and sat on his bed, crossing his leg over the other. They looked around the room, seeming to inspect it. "Your room's kinda girly. Aren't you a guy, or something?" 

"Um, kind of," Patton muttered, and Remus looked at him. 

Patton jolted as he heard his door open with a loud bang. Patton gripped the sides of his skirt as it was his mother. She was leaning against the door frame with a smile, but it wasn't normal. It was lopsided, and she looked dazed, tired. "Hey, Patty," She said, her voice slurred. Patton cringed. How long was he asleep for? "So, um, my friends are gonna come over tonight, and, I was wondering if you wanted a girls night tonight? Y'know... dress nice, go out to the bar, hang out?" She asked.

Patton cleared his throat softly, "I... actually have some school work to do... I have a project to do for English." Patton said slowly, his voice a little shaky. 

His mom glared at him, "Of course you do, why wouldn't you? I wanted to hang out with you, but you always shove it to the side. What the hell am I doing wrong? You think I'm a terrible mother?"

"N-No! I don't! I just have school," 

"Shut up, I thought we could have a good night tonight, but I guess not. Do your fucking school or whatever. And I haven't seen any of your chores done."

"I-I fell asleep when I came home, ma'am. I will do them as soon as I can."

"You better, we've been over this so many times, do you understand my frustration?"

"Yes, I do." 

"Then do it." She snapped and slammed his door shut. 

Patton sighed, and slid down his wall, shaking slightly as he did. God, he hated being in this house, he wished he could move out, but he hasn't found a job yet, and he doesn't want to be roommates with anyone. He doesn't even have enough money for college.

"Damn, rejecting ladies night?" Remus asked, Patton gasped. 

"I-I have school and chores... I wouldn't get it done in time... plus, I'm not really in a female mood..."

"Female mood?"

"Yeah..." Patton rubbed his face and stood up. He was still in his school uniform. He sighed and went to his closet, picking out a few pairs of clothes. 

"What's that mean?" Patton gasped and looked to his side as Remus was right there. How did he get up so silently? 

"I-I. I'm g...genderfluid." Patton muttered.

"What?" 

Patton took a short-sleeved dress shirt out and looked over at Remus. "Sometimes I feel like a boy, sometimes I feel like a girl, and sometimes I don't feel like any."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I don't have any."

"Any... gender?"

"Nope." Remus set their hands on their hips proudly. Patton showed a small smile, but it dropped, and he took out some pants, and he looked at Remus.

"Um. I'm gonna get dressed." He said, and backed up into the closet, and shut the door. 

* * *

Patton sat at the table, hitting the end of his pencil against his lip as he stared at his papers. Math. He hated math. And the higher in grades, the harder it got. He sighed and laid his head against the table, humming softly to keep it from being quiet.

"Heya, butt licker," Remus greeted.

Patton gasped and shot up from his spot, looking at Remus. "Ew." He said after a moment.

Remus laughed. "What's hanging? Definitely not your cat in your backyard."

"My cat's in the tree?"

"More like hanging from it." Remus snickered.

"My cat!" Patton cried. 

Remus laughed. "Calm your tits. Your cat is fine." Remus said. "Oh, also, I figured out how to summon objects again, check this out!" Remus said, snapping their fingers, a green light more visible than last time, and it smelt like gasoline. Soon, a pencil similar to Patton's formed. 

Patton blinked at it for a moment, "Oh, that's, cool. Can you do any object?" He asked, poking the pencil with his own. The pencil that Remus summoned suddenly opened its eyes. And it had many eyes. Patton squeaked and pulled himself back, and the eyes shut. Remus laughed.

"Well, let's find out." Remus lifted their hand up.

"A-Actually! Let's not!" 

"Too late!" Remus snapped their fingers, standing on their chair, then stepping onto the table, his heels clicking as he did so. They snapped a few different objects here and there; deodorant bars, sex toys, and other things. 

"Remus! My parents are gonna kill me!"

"Oh, you'll be fine. Plus, it's a nice addition to the place!" They exclaimed, swinging his hips. Patton gripped his hair, watching everything be summoned. What was he gonna tell his parents? What were they gonna do? His dad never allowed anything sexual, his mom hated messes, and they both hated Patton! He looked up at the entity who was standing proud and tall, looking at what they did. 

"That should do it," Remus said, jumping down from the table onto the tile, and they walked around. "So, Patty, what's got you busy?" They asked, sitting on the arm of the couch, swinging their legs. Patton was looking around the room at everything that looked horrifying. Remus blinked and looked around, then sighed. "Oh, don't be such a drama queen, P. It's just a few fun items. Maybe you should keep some for the fun?" Remus shimmied their shoulders suggestively. 

Patton shook his head, "I'm going to die if these stay here. Please, Remus, just get rid of them,"

"Eh, in a sec." They fell forward, but gravity seemed to take a turn, and reject them from falling, and instead, they floated upside down, and back over to the table, looking at the papers Patton had. Patton went back to his papers and covered them.

"You're not turning my papers into baby-eating machines!" Patton cried, "I need them!"

"Oh hush your face. I'm just looking." Remus grabbed his hands and moved them to look at the numbers, but they were upside down. They huffed and turned their head around, their neck making a snapping noise, and Patton whimpered, looking away. 

"What is this? A bunch of nonsense?"

"I-It's my math homework. M-May you let me go, please?" He asked in a small voice, peeking his eyes open. Remus' neck snapped up, and Patton yelped, shutting his eyes again. Necks aren't supposed to do that! Remus cackled, and let go of his hands. Patton snatched his hands back and stumbled back into the wall, shutting his eyes tightly.

Remus stared at him for a second longer, seeing to analyze him, and they sighed. They snapped their head back, and sat down on the table, clapping their hands, and the objects around them disappearing. Patton slowly opened his eyes to look at them, and Remus was looking right back. Patton couldn't tell what his facial expression was; not like he could read them well anymore anyway. He slowly walked over and sat down in his chair, poking his pencil to make sure it was his normal one, then picked it up, glancing up at Remus, then wrote. He would just guess. 

They sat in silence after that. Remus watching Patton make marks on his paper, and Patton being paranoid of Remus doing anything. He didn't know if Remus would leave, or if he was actually going to stay with him for the rest of his life, but he was extremely worried that was the case. He wasn't sure if he was being haunted, or his hallucinations were really acting up, but he just hoped everything would be over with by tomorrow. But he didn't think he was going to see tomorrow since he couldn't figure out these stupid problems. He set his hands on his temples, his eyes tearing up with frustration.

"What are you crying about?" Remus asked, lying on the table now.

Patton shook his head. "Nothing." He said, and wrote a few things down, but stopped after a few seconds. Remus crawled over and looked at the paper, seeing what Patton wrote. 

"These not making sense?"

Patton sighed, "They never do..." His voice cracked. 

Remus levitated up, landing above Patton, facing the same direction. Patton grew stiff and gasped as Remus' hands reached down and poked the paper a few times, hearing them say "beep, boop bop," and soon it started to solve itself. Patton's eyes widened.

"I-Is this allowed?" Patton asked.

"I dunno. But I don't care, you're with me now, kid." Remus smacked his paper as it started to solve itself. Patton watched in awe, not sure if this was cheating, or if it was ok to do this. Wouldn't it technically be cheating? He isn't learning anything, and he isn't doing any of the work. This is cheating, right? "Hey," Remus poked Patton's forehead. Patton looked up as they were back in front of him, their knees pointed outward, their hands in front of them, holding themselves up. "Don't think about it too much, your head is gonna explode." They grinned.

Patton stammered, but then nodded, looking down at the paper. "I'm gonna get some water." He said, getting up from his seat and walking to the kitchen, and getting a cup out of the cabinet. He set it on the counter and opened the lid to the container he brought to school with a smile. He could have a cookie... 

Patton grabbed his cookie and cup, filling the glass with water then going to walk back to the table, but he stopped dead in his tracks, and his heartbeat picked up. 

"H-Hi, dad," Patton choked up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting brain food... I got done with my homework, and thought I could eat something."

"Well, you forgot to do something else." He slammed his hand on the counter, Patton jumping, "Your chores." he hissed.

Patton swallowed, "I-I know, I was just going t-to,"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You know what? Put those down." He demanded.

"B-But, can I-"

"Put them down!" He yelled, grabbing Patton's wrists and moving them to the counter. Patton gasped, his stomach and chest twisting. He was terrified. He dropped the things, then cried out as he was slapped across the cheek. "How _dare_ you talk back to me, young lady. You are so ungrateful for what we do for you. Your attitude is because of your 'friends' at school, and it's fucking tiring. Who do you think you are?"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"No you aren't, shut the fuck up." Patton nodded, "Do your chores, that's all I fucking ask." His father barked, then walked out of the room. 

Patton stayed still and stiff for a moment, feeling something drip down his lips and chin. He brought his hand up, looking at the liquids. Its blood. He walked to the paper towels and took over, cleaning himself up, then pressing it to his nose, tilting his head back. He sniffled, blinking away his tears. If he was caught crying, his dad was going to give him something to cry about. 

"What was that about, sniffles?" Remus asked, kicking their legs as they sat on the counter by him. 

"N-nothing." Patton cleared his nose, then threw the paper towel away. "I need to do my chores..." he muttered and walked off.

* * *

Patton sat in bed that night, a lap table by him that had beads and string on it. He was making another bracelet. It was green and black. He hummed softly to himself. 

"Boo." Remus poked up from under his bed. Patton gasped and squeaked, gripping the bracelet in his hand, and holding his table down. Remus laughed and crawled onto the bed, laying on it. "What are you doing? Don't people need sleep? It's like, four."

"I know. I need sleep, but I physically can't sleep. It's an intense version of insomnia. I can only get so many hours of sleep a week, if I'm lucky I can get a full eight in the span of three to four days." Patton slid another bead onto the string.

"Damn. Sounds tough. Want me to knock you out so you can get some sleep?" They cracked their knuckles.

Patton froze and looked at Remus. Remus started back and they shook their head. "Joking. Geez." They leaned back, watching Patton with the bracelet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a bracelet," Patton replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because it's fun. I make everyone bracelets... everyone I kinda get along with, at least." He grabbed a few letter beads, looking at them, putting them in order.

"Who's this for?" Remus asked after a few minutes of silence. Patton tied a knot on the bracelet, then held his hand out to Remus. They looked at him for a second. "What?"

"May I have your hand?" He asked. Remus held their arm out, and Patton hesitantly took it, and slid the bracelet on them, smiling, and slid on another one. "I made the other one before you came in here. But, it's for you." Patton said.

Remus pulled their arm back, looking at it. It had their name on the green and black bracelet, and another word on a yellow, white, purple, and black colored bracelet. "Nonbinary", it said. 

"Nonbinary?" They asked.

"It's the word for when people use they/them pronouns. You don't have a gender, so you're nonbinary." Patton smiled. He set his items to the side, making sure they're all put back in their containers so it wouldn't get mixed up. He then laid down on his bed, sighing as his back relaxed. He looked over at Remus who was still inspecting the bracelets. Patton grew a little worried. "Do you not like them?" He asked.

Remus kept staring, "No. They're fine. I like them." They said and looked at Patton. Patton smiled shyly and nodded.

Patton then started up a conversation about some random topic, a hobby he enjoys, explaining it to Remus. He figured that if he had someone with him now, he should get to know them. He just wondered what his parents would do if they found out about them... how much trouble he'd get in. What would Remus do? He tried to rid his thoughts as he and Remus chatted. Having a conversation with Remus was like trying to talk to a three-year-old, but Patton didn't mind, it's not like he acted any older. Remus wasn't exactly his favorite person, but they wouldn't leave, so he might as well get used to them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha who guessed it was remus right  
> anyway i hOPE this doesn't act funky bc i worked v hard on this!!!!! ty for reading guys!!! i hope you all have a good day, drink some water and eat something good! <3


	3. Beginning of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton discovers he can do a little bit more with Remus here than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo ga(y)mers :]  
> i hope you all have had ok days! if you haven't that's ok too, just know you're valid  
> anyway, don't get your guys hopes up, BUT, i have been thinking of a plot! its not that good, but, yknow, as long as i shit something out maybe ill be able to turn it into something  
> ty guys so much for the nice comments in the last chapter btw, yall are so sweet!!!!!!  
> character tingz:  
> Patton is genderfluid - has the female body, but goes by he/she/they, mostly he/they - pansexual - 5'4  
> Remus is nonbinary - pansexual 5'9  
> Logan is trans [FtM] - demisexual - 5'6  
> Roman is cis - gay ass - 5'9  
> Virgil is cis - gay ass - 5'5  
> Janus is deminonbinary - has the male body, but goes by he/they but mostly they/them - gay ass - 5'8  
> Remy is demi - he/they - gay asf - 5'6  
> Weston is trans [FtM] - bi - 5'11  
> Ray is cis - bi - 5'5  
> Brian is cis - pansexual - 5'6  
> James is trans [FtM] - gay ass -5'2

Patton laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, watching his room slowly grow brighter as the sun rose. It was another day. Another sleepless night, just like the usual. And, he wondered what he could get in trouble for today. He turned over to look at his clock. It was almost seven. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes, moving his head back to stare at the ceiling, but gasped as he saw another face right by his.

"Good morning," Remus spoke. They had their head tilted, their neck-snapping to face the same direction Patton is. Patton held back a scream and quickly moved, gasping as he fell off the bed again, his feet resting on the bed as the rest of his body laid on the floor. He took a few deep breaths, and he heard Remus laugh. Patton quickly got up, looking at Remus who was balancing on his bed frame, their neck still twisted. They continued to laugh, their limbs bending backward as they moved down onto the bed and crawl over to Patton. Patton took a few steps back, tensing. He tripped over his chair, staring bug-eyed at Remus when they moved to him on the floor, their neck twisting in more directions as they moved to look at Patton. Patton's mouth was propped open, wanting to let out any sound, but he couldn't. He gasped as Remus raised their hand, and he flinched but opened his eyes when he felt a finger on his nose. He opened his eyes and looked down at his nose, then back up at the demon who was grinning, showing ugly, razor-sharp teeth. He gulped but flinched again when they moved their neck back to the normal look, their limbs going back to normal. They sat on their knees in front of Patton, their tongue sticking out. "Sleep good?"

"I-"

"Ha! It's funny because you can't sleep at all!" They hit the top of Patton's head a few times, Patton cowering down and holding his head. He looked up once Remus stopped and they stood on their feet, going back to the bed. "So, what do you do all day? Just sit in here like a little bitch?" 

"N..no. I have to go to school." Patton rubbed his head as he slowly stood.

"Is that where that paper came from? With the bunch of nonsense?" 

"Yeah..." Patton grabbed his uniform that was folded on his desk, neat and clean. He had washed it before going into his bed; just like he does every night. Patton rubbed his eyes, taking his binder and opening a drawer, looking at his bracelets. He moved some around, then pulled out a light green one. He felt like they/them today.

They slid their bracelet on, and walked over to their closet, shutting it once they were inside to get dressed. "Why do you go in there to change? Just come out here, I don't mind." Remus giggled.

"Well... I do. I like my privacy." Patton said from inside the closet, and came back out a second later, smiling. They had their uniform on, along with white loose socks. They walked out, setting their dirty clothes in a basket, and they walked back to their desk, taking a few clips out and putting it in their hair. They were frogs. They smile, looking at themselves in the mirror, then turn around to look at Remus who was sitting on the bed. "Are you coming with me?" Patton asked, grabbing some papers that sat on their nightstand. 

"Eh, I don't have anything better to do." They shrug and stand up, looking at Patton up and down. Patton froze, looking back at them with a nervous gaze. Remus grinned and snapped their fingers, and suddenly their outfit changed to what Patton was wearing. They rock their hips up, holding up a peace sign. "I look like a slut, and I live for it." They say. The only thing different about their look was that they wore black thigh highs and fingerless warmers on their arms. Patton grew nervous. Did they look slutty? They look down at their clothes, then gasp when Remus poked them. They look back at them, and they grin. "Let's go, shit head." They say, and phase through the door. About a second later, Remus poked their head back through, "I actually don't know where to go." They say. Patton smiled shyly, and walk out the door, down to the front, and picked up their bag, putting the papers in it, then walked to the kitchen, grabbing their water bottle and a cookie. "Does it _always_ take you this long to get ready?" Remus sighed. 

Patton shrugged, walking back to the entrance and sliding his black school shoes on, and grabbing his cardigan and putting it over his shoulders. "I normally take my time," Patton said, and took a bite of his cookie, then walking out.

They strolled down the sidewalk - well, Patton walking, and Remus floating on air. They pass the playground, kids playing on it, then the elementary school that had students there already. They went past the field, Patton's favorite part coming up. 

They walk a little faster, Remus huffing and picking up his pace as well. Patton's smile grew as they neared the cemetery. He liked saying hello to the spirits, it made him think that he was helping them be a little less lonely. They deserve contact from the outside world too. They put the hood on their head, the normal cat ears being shown off, and they walk to the fence. "Hel-" He paused and stopped in their tracks in front of the gate.

Remus flew over next to them and looked at them, then at the figures in the tomb area. "Oh, yeah, you can see them now." Remus casually said.

"What?" Patton exclaimed, looking at them, then at the spirits.

"Look, it's the kid that comes by." One of the figures say, pointing to Patton.

Patton took a hesitant step closer, and stepped onto the gate, lifting themselves and standing on the bottom bar whilst holding onto the top. "You guys know me?"

"Of course we do," another started, who had a deeper voice, their neck lopsided. "we see you all the time and say hi back. I'm surprised you can see us now."

"I am too," 

"Well don't be, short stack." Remus bonked their head.

"Oww,"

"You're with me now. Since I'm here, you have the ability to see spirits, demons, whatever, whatever. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Kinda scary to me..."

"Well, that's because you're a piss baby."

"Am not!" Patton frowned and looked back at the ghosts. "So... if you don't mind me asking... why are you all here?" They asked. 

Remus shook their head, "They're here since they didn't get sent to purgatory."

"Sent to... what?"

"Purgatory. It's a place where dead people go, but sometimes they just, don't go. I don't know all the details, but, y'know." Remus quickly said. "Don't go around asking questions like that, dumbass."

"S-Sorry," Patton mumbled. 

"They're only a kid, leave them be." One of the spirits said. 

Remus' neck snapped backward, and Patton shrieked, "Don't tell me what to do you transparent, half-alive, ass-fucking, twisted little sh-"

"Remus!" Patton cried, and Remus stopped. They looked back at them, Patton's face suddenly going pale. Remus sighed, their neck-snapping back in place. 

"Fine, whatever." He muttered, "C'mon we gotta get to your school or something." Remus said and continued to float forward.

Patton looked back at the others, "Bye, everyone," they waved, hearing the goodbyes from the other spirits. They ran to catch up with Remus.

* * *

Patton walked onto school grounds with Remus and huffed. "Well, here it is. My school." Patton said, looking at it, then turned to Remus. "Now, we can't talk to each other unless we're alone in there, ok?"

"Why not? Would they think you're crazy?" Remus asked.

"Probably, but, I know I'm not,"

"How?"

Patton paused and looked at them, raising an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"How do you know you're not crazy? How do you know that I'm actually real? What if I'm one of your hallucinations? I'm haunting you, making you slowly go mad as you imagine everything, thinking you're talking with me, or with those spirits when really it's all in your head," 

Patton stared at them with a terrified look, their heart racing. They didn't know what to do. Remus laughed and waved his hand. 

"You're so easy to fuck with, Pat," Remus said between laughs. Patton felt themselves grow less stiff at that but still wasn't sure. They weren't going to let their guard down. They swallow anxiously, hoping Remus won't be that much of a problem.

Patton walked up the school steps, Remus floating above them. They went to their locker, opening it and putting their items in, taking out the important stuff. They hold it to their chest, sighing. They were preparing themselves to see some ghosts or spirits. That's what Remus said, right? Or, they said they could see it now, but they assume they could see it whenever? They didn't know. 

"So, Pat, what do you do here?" Remus asked.

"Not too much. We go to our classes, go eat, then class again, and in the classes we learn about multiple subjects." Patton shut the locker door. 

"Sounds boring. Anything cool happen?"

"Well, um, considering your version of 'cool' is... different... then, probably not." They mutter.

Patton turned, seeing his friend Virgil. They paused when they saw someone behind him. It was tall, lanky, and black, and it moved like a sloppy animation. The thing had its hands on his shoulders, following behind slowly, but enough to keep up with him. Virgil looked up, noticing Patton looking at him, and the thing bent down, saying something in his ear, and his body curled in on himself. Patton perked up. They smile at him and wave. He hesitated, but then waved back. 

Patton walked over to Virgil with a gentle smile, the demon whispering in their friends' ear, causing him to grow stiffer. "Heya, kiddo!" Patton exclaimed.

"Oh, uh, hey, Patton." Virgil waved shyly. "Um... you aren't... mad at Roman, are you?"

"Huh? Why would I be mad at him?"

"Well... he kinda, said those things yesterday, and uh, you looked upset,"

Patton scoffed, "Aw, kiddo, don't worry. I'm alright. I get what he was saying, and I know he didn't mean to make it sound bad."

"Heh - yeah..." Virgil rubbed his arm awkwardly, the demon whispering in his ear. "A-Anyway, I have to get to class, I-I'll see you later, Pat," Virgil said, and quickly walked off, a small bit of smoke appearing around his head. Patton raised an eyebrow, watching him walk off with the creature.

"What's that all about?" questioned Patton.

"His demon," Remus said blandly.

"Huh?"

Remus sighed, "Everyone has a demon, but they can't see it. Now that you have me, you can see it."

"Oh, what do they mean?"

"I dunno?" Remus spoke through their teeth.

Patton thought, "If everyone has one... then... I wonder what," Patton looked around, then spotted Roman by Patton's locker.

Roman had a demon as well, but his was incredibly different compared to Virgil's. Romans was small and had wings that flapped quickly, and floated next to Roman. It was shiny like a crystal and seemed to grow brighter as it spoke to Roman. It grew more twinkly, and the sinister smile it wore grew wider. 

"That's Roman's demon?" Patton asked. 

"Seems like it." Remus commented, then groaned in disgust, "Ugh, it's a S.E.I. one." Remus folded his arms.

"S.E.I.?"

"Self Esteem Issuers. Those little fairy bitches are such narcissistic little assholes, I would pop their heads off like a doll if I could get my hands on one." Remus growled. 

"Geez... did you have any problems with them?"

"No, they're just so annoying." A mouth opened on their neck and stuck their tongue out in a mocking fashion that was directed toward the fairy. Patton looked at them, then walked to Roman, watching his head perk up. Roman smiled a little bit, leaning off of his locker, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Oh, Patton, my magnificent friend!" Roman exclaimed happily. "I must apologize for my behavior yesterday... I didn't mean to come off as rude,"

"Oh, Roman, you worry so much. It's nothing, I know you didn't mean it." They smile, but it twitches as the fairy seemed to glow as it whispered to Roman, but he looked unaffected. 

"Ah, I'm glad. That makes me feel a lot better." He said with relief, but the crystal fae didn't stop glowing. Patton's eyes flickered between their friend and the demon. Self-esteem issues? 

Patton inhaled, "Hey, Roman... do you have practice after school?"

Roman raised an eyebrow, "Why... yes, yes I do!"

"Could I come watch?"

The fae dimmed, and Roman's eyes widened, "Oh, that would be wonderful! It's just a reading, a practice thing," 

"That's ok, I'd love to watch anyway." 

"Lovely! This will be my best performance yet, Pat, just you wait!" Roman said proudly.

"Of course! You always have amazing performances anyway, Ro." Patton giggled.

Roman blushed. The fairy's glimmer died down more. "Thanks, Patton." He threw his hands in the air, making a pose, "I will see you after school!" He announced in a sing-song voice, and waved, walking off.

"Bye, Ro-Ro!" Patton waved happily. 

"Damn, he's loud," Remus said, and Patton looked at them. Remus looked back.

"You say that like you aren't..."

"What!" Remus shouted in Patton's ear, causing them to jolt and stiffen. Remus cackled. Patton rubbed their ear with a frown, then sighed.

"C'mon, Remus..." Patton muttered, walking off. Remus followed, floating upside down. 

Patton entered their class, looking around the room. Everyone had different types of demons. Sizes, shapes, color, texture... it was a lot. Patton was really curious on what they all meant. They felt something shove on their back, "C'mon, dork. Don't think too hard on it, you'll hurt your head." Remus said, and Patton walked forward. They look at the other demons as they walked, then sat in their seat, setting their items down on the desk. They slid out their math papers, seeing the words still there. Well, Remus did it, so, if he really was imagining everything, then the numbers wouldn't be here, right? They look like they're there. He looked up as he saw the teacher walk in, quieting down the loud class. 

Patton couldn't help but be distracted the entire time they were in class. It wasn't their fault necessarily. Remus had to do something to keep themselves busy... so, they poked Patton. Everywhere, whenever they wanted, how many times they wanted. Patton's smile slowly dropped as they were getting slightly annoyed. They supposed they could blame it on their condition, but this seemed more like their ADHD than being tired. They move a hand under their seat, swatting Remus away from their leg. Remus whined and floated up, sitting on their desk. Patton huffed. 

"Remus," Patton whispered. 

"Hmm? What? I can't hear you, you have to speak louder than that." Remus taunted, bending down in front of their face. They tried to make it look like there wasn't anything in front of them, but it was so hard. 

"I can't see," Patton said softer, facing forward. Remus hummed, swinging their legs off the desk tauntingly. They giggled, going right in front of Patton's face; they flinched. Remus cackled and fell off the desk. Patton huffed and stared forward, but perked up when they saw everyone looking at them, their face went red, and they looked down. Remus was gonna make school very, very difficult.

Lunch was odd since Remus was sitting next to Patton the entire time, but other than that, it was rather normal. Their normal friend group got together and they sat with each other. It was weird, though. Patton watched everyone's demons go around, whispering in their ears, watching them grow in whatever power they have. Roman's glass fairy was on his shoulder, Virgil's lanky shadow was still by him. Remy and James had ones too. Remy's was tall, in a trench coat and floppy hat with a cigarette in its mouth. James was white and small, no face, just limbs, a head, and a body. Westons looked more like a bird, tall and skinny, and took the human form. 

Patton snapped out of their daze as someone snapped their fingers in front of their face. 

"Babe, you good?" Remy asked.

Patton turned to him and smiled, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Think about dead dogs, their bodies cut open and entrails spread around," Remus whispered in their ear and they cringed. 

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

"You just seem, y'know, stare-y." Remy shrugged. 

"I'm just tired, kiddo." Patton smiled a little more wonky at him. They looked back forward, Remy's voice drowning out over the other kid's chatters. 

"Nice thought, isn't it?" Remus asked, leaning on Patton, standing on the seat, and stepping over Patton in front of Remy. Patton's eyes followed. They blink at Remy who was on his phone. "This bitch is kinda hot. You think I can show myself and we can fuck?" Remus asked, Patton softly groaned. 

Remy looked up, "Um?"

Patton and Remy locked eye contact. 

"S-sorry. Just, thinking." Patton muttered, reaching his hand up to rub his eye. 

"It's ok gurl. You need go to the nurses or something?"

"I dunno. I'm always in there, I don't know if I'm bothering her... I think the only person who will be tired in there would be the nurse." Patton chuckled. 

Remy sighed, "Babe, you need to rest, you've been seeing things more often..." 

Patton shook their head. "I'm ok, really." Patton tapped their fingers on the table. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." They announce, standing and walking to the back of the cafeteria. 

Patton walked into the cafeteria and leaned against the sink counter. 

"It's so much work being around them, huh?" Remus asked, floating as they also were leaning on the island. Their elbows were propped up, but the rest of their body was floating. 

"No, not work. It just gets exhausting since I'm so tired all the time."

"Hm. So, wanna kill them?"

"What?" Patton exclaimed, looking at Remus.

They cackled, "Relax! We can get it done without being caught, it's not _that_ hard to do." 

Patton cringed. "I'll pass."

They turned the water on, splashing the liquid on their face. They yawned, looking at themselves in the mirror. Remus floated next to them, setting their hands on their shoulders, their head peeking out from behind Patton's. 

"Whatcha thinking about, Patty-Cake?" Remus asked. "Thinking about how you look? How people see you? What if they see you as just a psychotic freak? You hallucinate, can't sleep, you smile through your problems... what else do they know that you don't?" Remus' voice got warped the more they spoke. "Thinking about what you wore today? How your body looks? Your face shape? Your outfit? How people look at you? What they think you are? Are you a boy? Girl? None? Do you even know who you are?" 

Patton shuddered. Remus paused. Patton was crying. What a baby. Remus grit their teeth with some sort of guilt, then sighed. 

"No, you may not know who you are, but... that's why there's room to explore," Remus muttered. Patton hiccups softly, looking at the mirror, at Remus. "There's no rush to explore. Find the little shit in the cracks and piece it together. You'll get something. You got problems... but you keep going." They pat their shoulders and levitate off. 

Patton sniffled, letting out a small shiver, wiping their face. "Y-Yeah." They cracked out. "I got time. I keep going. That's what matters..." they said with false confidence. Remus stared at them, and even though they don't have a face, you can tell they're unimpressed. Patton sighed, "I'm... getting there. Is that better?" 

"Sure." Remus shrugged, then grabbed some paper towels and threw them at them. "Now clean yourself up, you baby. Don't want your friends seeing you like this, do you?" Patton shook their head and cleaned themselves up. 

* * *

" _Entry note four... although I don't write in this as often as my friends recommend, I thought I should today._ " 

"Whatcha writing?" Remus asked, sitting on the bench with Patton.

"My thoughts. My old friend told me to do it a while back... I miss him. Thought I'd do this in some sort of honor."

"What, is he dead or something?"

"I hope not!" Patton cried. 

Remus flicked his wrist, "Yeah, yeah. Save your tears for when he is dead." 

Patton huffed but went back to writing.

" _Yesterday, I got a slight bit of rest. I managed to get a dream demon as my friend now. It's a long story, haha. Their name is Remus. They have done nothing but cause chaos, a wreck and a mess! They don't understand this world that they're in, and that's ok. I'm hoping that I can help them adapt at least just a little bit. I wonder what Remus is doing here anyway... I know I let them out, but there has to be a reason why they encouraged me to do it. I don't know, I'm an overthinker, and I just like to make up stories for everyone I meet. Guess my brain is just a little too creative, huh? Remus seems creative too. Strong, bold... straight forward. But, something tells me that they've got a good heart, no matter what insults they tell me, or lewd things they spew. They've got potential. I just wonder why I'm here with them..._ "

Patton wrote a bit more before they were interrupted, "Patton can we go hoooome?" Remus laid across their lap, causing them to stop writing. 

"Sure, kiddo." Patton smiled. They got up, grabbing their things and walking with Remus off of school grounds. 

" _...Remus mentioned demons, and everyone seems to have one. I don't know why we have one, or why only I can see them and no one else can, but, I need to learn to get used to it. But, it leaves me wondering... what do they mean? Why do only some people seem affected by it? Is Remus my demon? I don't know... hopefully I can come back and answer all these questions sooner or later. For now... I have to sit here and try to live a slightly normal life._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers! sorry this took so long to get out, i lost motivation so quickly omfg  
> BUT!!!! woag Patton can see ghosts oooooooooo  
> hope you guys liked it :]

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY FOR DELETING THIS AGAIN LMFAO I DID NOT MEAN IT DKHSLHDSFLKFD  
> but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
